Bioethanol, which is produced from various raw materials through fermentation by microorganisms, has been receiving attention as global warming has become a worldwide problem. Bioethanol is ethanol produced by fermentation of a sugar formed from biomass, and is considered promising for use as an alternative fuel to fossil fuels, in particular gasoline, since it is a renewable natural source of energy and does not increase the amount of atmospheric carbon dioxide when burned.